Super Special Moments of the Past
by Game2002
Summary: A special story dedicated to the exciting lifetime of the Smashers. Contains reformatted versions of exciting moments from my old stories! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Though the official SSBB website is revamped, we still have no news on new characters. Being very bored with not much to do, I decided to do another story on my popular SSB series.

However, this story is not canon. It is more like a special episode that deals with stock footages of past stories. But everything will be in proper format. This is your chance to see my old script stories made into proper format!

* * *

**SUPER SMASH BROS.  
SUPER SPECIAL MOMENTS OF THE PAST!**

* * *

In a darken room with no lights or sounds at all…

The quietness was suddenly broken by a voice. "Is everything read?" said the voice.

"Not yet."

"What are we lacking?"

"You!"

"Then we're ready! Open the lights!"

Then the lights turned on and we see Master Hand and Crazy Hand in a room that resembles a studio. "Welcome to the Super Special Moment show!" said MH loudly.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" laughed CH.

"Today is a very day where we will share with you the experiences and adventures of the Smashers!" said MH. "We will be showing you everything via this big screen."

"Of course, this is only a fan fiction with words and no pictures, you can't see anything," stated CH.

"Right… But you all have our own imaginations that act as a movie theater, right? Picture everything in your mind and you will see everything! That is the power of your mind!"

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"So where do we start?" asked MH.

"Let's begin with the part about my love life back in my younger days!" replied CH.

"Let's begin with the first time the Holy Weapons are used against the vile villain, King Starman!"

CH sulked into the corner and said in a sad tone, "Nobody ever wants to listen to my stories…"

"The following scene is first seen in Holy Weapons vs. Dark Force! Let's see how it's being remade!"

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

"Die!" shouted Roy as he charged towards King Starman with the Sword of Seals in his hands.

KS simply stretched out his arm and pointed his finger at Roy and it somehow halted him in place like telekinesis.

"What the?!"

Then KS hurled Roy to the side with ease. "Take this!" roared Bowser as he hurled himself at KS, ready to body slam him. However, Bowser is froze in midair by the same attack and hurled in the same direction of Roy, and he got flattened underneath. "Oof! That guy is just like Mewtwo!"

"Get off me!" shouted Roy from under his heavy body.

Mewtwo appeared before KS and attacked with a blast of snow. "Blizzard!"

"Umbra Beam!" said KS, and he stretched out his hand and fires a black colored laser beam. The beam collided with the blast of snow and created an explosion of darkness and snow.

The explosion is big and blotted out the sight, and Master Hand suddenly shot out from the smoke and towards KS. "Time to finish this!" he shouted.

"You won't stop me!" said KS, and he fired Umbra Beam at him.

MH easily stopped the attack by letting it hit his palm and somehow blocking the blast. Then he fired several bullets at him. "Bullet Blast!"

"PSI Shield!" KS created a shield absorbed the bullets and made them disappear.

Crazy Hand appeared behind KS and fired several bullets. "Crazy Bullet!" However, KS saw it coming and quickly jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Missed me!" he said.

Mario came next and he made his Fire Rod stretch forward and tried to hit KS with the tip of the rod. KS stepped to the side to avoid the hit and grabbed the rod, and using his strength, he picked up and swung the rod around and around with Mario still holding onto it before throwing him away.

"Mamamia!!!!!!"

"Mario!!!! Stop hurting my brother, you!!!!!" Luigi shouted at KS.

"Then die along with him! Dark Fireball!" KS lifted up his hand and created a black colored fireball and hurled it at Luigi.

"It's coming towards me! Don't!" cried Luigi in fear while holding his Thunder Rod.

Ness appeared in front of him and swung his Ultimate Bat at the fireball, sending it flying somewhere else and hitting the wall. "The Ultimate Bat can deflect anything!" he said.

"Let's see if you can deflect this! Meteor of Hell!" KS lifted up both his hands and a portal appeared above him, and several meteors flew in from the portal and towards Ness.

"I'll try my best!" said Ness bravely. He swung the bat at the meteors and amazingly enough, sent them all flying away!

KS is surprised by the feat. "You're good, kid. The Holy Weapons are more powerful than I thought!"

"Aurora Beam!" shouted Mewtwo as he appeared in front of KS and then fired a rainbow colored beam.

KS saw the attack coming and quickly countered with his own. "PSI Hellfire!" He shot out a small fireball that exploded into a blast of heat when it collided with the beam. Being fire in nature, it easily overcame the ice beam and kept on going and hit Mewtwo.

"Ugh! Didn't see that coming!" cried Mewtwo as he got burned in a few spots.

"Pichu!" shouted Pichu as he performed a Skull Bash towards KS with the Crash Helmet on his head.

KS pointed his finger at Pichu and froze him in midair and then hurled him away easily.

"Take that!" shouted Jigglypuff, and she fired a beam out of her Magic Rod.

Ks swiped the incoming beam using his bare hands and canceled out the attack just like that! "That didn't even hurt my arms at all!"

"Let's crush him!" shouted MH.

"Right on!" said CH. Both the Hands flew towards KS from both sides, trying to 'clap' him in between.

KS stretched out his arms in both directions and amazingly stopped them both in their tracks! "What?! How can he be this strong?!" gasped MH.

"Beat it!" growled KS angrily, and he hurled them away.

"Take that!" shouted Link as he fired a Silver Arrow at KS, but he easily caught it with his hands. "What the?! Impossible!"

"Nobody can stop me! This is the extent of my powers!" said KS. "I have the ultimate power capable of taking over the world! Not even the Holy Weapons can stop me now!"

Then he felt rumbling underneath him and he looked down, only to see Bowser shooting up from below him all of a sudden. Because this came so suddenly and without a warning, KS was struck very hard and is sent flying backwards.

"Ugh! I got careless!" he growled.

"Now's the chance!" shouted Bowser. "Let's get him!"

The other Smashers wasted no time in charging forward to attack KS. Mario and Luigi smacked him with their rods. Bowser slashed him rapidly with Sharp Claws, Peach whacked with her Frying Pan, and Yoshi struck with Meteor Mace. Link and Young Link attacked with their own sword. Sheik whipped him using Snake Whip and Ganondorf attacked with Poseidon's Trident. DK smacked him with Giant Axe, CF attacked with Hunter Spear, and Kirby slashed him with Boomerang Dagger. G&W swatted him with the Fly Swatter, Marth slashed him with Durandal, Ness whacked him with Ultimate Bat, Fox and Falco fired from their guns, and Samus blasted him with Hyper Beam. The Ice Climbers hammered with the Quake Hammers, Pikachu and Pichu electrocuted him, Jigglypuff fired beams at him, Mewtwo blasted him with Shadow Balls, and Dr. Mario hit him with his stethoscope.

"ARGH!!!!!!! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!!!!!!!" shouted KS at the top of his voice. "RAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He stood up and screamed out loud, and an aura burst out of around him and everyone is sent flying backwards.

"Whoa! That was a shock!" said Ganondorf.

"He's really angry this time!" said Samus.

"I'm going to kill you all!" said KS in an angry tone. "You have crossed my path! I will show you my ultimate power!" Right when he was about to do something, Roy slashed him from behind hard. "YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"I won't let you do whatever you want!" he shouted. "Hiya!" And Roy proceeded to hack and slash him rapidly, not giving him a chance to fight back.

SLASH HACK SLASH HACK SLASH HACK!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Flare Blade!!!!!!" Roy performed a powerful downwards slash and it created a massive explosion that engulfed King Starman.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed KS as he is burned severely and sent flying across the room and straight into a wall very hard.

"Yes! You did it, Roy!" shouted the others.

"Not yet!" said Roy as he kept on eye on KS, who is slowly getting back up.

"Ugh… This is not possible…" he groaned. "How can I lose to Toonerians…?"

"Do not underestimate us just because you're an alien from outer space!" shouted Roy.

"Why must… this happen…?" said King Starman weakly, and he collapsed onto his knees. "Why must… I die…? Beware… the terror…" And that was his last words before he fell lifeless onto the floor, and slowly, his body disappeared into nothing.

"He's dead…" confirmed Master Hand.

"WE DID IT!!!!!!!" exclaimed the other Smashers.

* * *

__

"Well! That was exciting!" said Master Hand as the 'movie' finished.

"Wow! That was exciting!" said Crazy Hand.

"King Starman used to be a good friend of mine, but he was corrupted by evil and became how he was…"

"Now then, let's us talk about the story of my life!" said CH.

"Let's take a break and then continue again with the best moments of the Smashers!" said MH. "Hope to see your reviews so that Game2002 will be happy!"

Hearing this, CH sulked into the dark corner again and cried, "Nobody loves me… Boohoo…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

What do you think of this special story? Maybe you want to compare it with the original one to see the differences. I hope you leave behind good reviews!

**Trivia:  
**1. Ultimate Bat was originally called Homerun Bat.  
2. Mewtwo's original Holy Weapon was called Spell Book, but was somehow transformed into the current Psychic Spoon by Master Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

After taking a commercial break, we once again return into the studio for another session of Super Special Moments of the Past!

"Just what Game2002 said!" said Master Hand.

"Yeeha!!!" screamed Crazy Hand with joy.

"Now what shall be our next topic?" wondered MH.

"Let us talk about the first time I learned how to…"

"Let us have a glimpse at some of the funniest and embarrassing moments in the Smashers' life!" said MH, not letting CH finish his saying, and so CH went to sulk in the corner again.

MH got out a script and looked at it, "Let's see… The following scene is from Ten Lives Apartment. Be it the original or the remake…"

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

Marth had just finished his business in the toilet. "Ah… That's better," he said, and he reached for the toilet paper, but to his horror, there's none! "Oh great! There's no more paper! What do I do?" He pondered over what to do, and then he came to a conclusion. "Not the best idea, but I have no choice… Hope nobody notices me…" And so, Marth carefully sneaked out the toilet without his pants.

He quietly tiptoed to his room, trying not to wake up anyone. I mean, you wouldn't want anyone to see you bare butt, right?

He made it to his room and tried to open it, only to find that it's locked. However, he remembers that Roy is in there, so he knocked on the door lightly. "Roy! It's me!" he whispered as loudly as he can. "Open the door and get me some tissue!"

Unfortunately, Roy is inside listening to loud music with earphones, and so he didn't hear Marth or the knocking sound.

Marth kept on knocking the door. "Roy! Open up quick! I'm not wearing pants! Do you hear me?"

Still no response…

"Roy!"

Nope, not a response…

Marth finally had enough and banged the door violently while shouting out loud, "OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!"

Bad idea! Everyone is awakened and they all slammed their doors open to see what's going on.

"Be quiet!" shouted Reed.

"What happened?" asked Susanna.

"Has a serious case occurred?" asked Albert in distress.

Realizing what the residents are looking at, Marth let loose a loud shriek, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

__

"Oi! Who told you to broadcast this?!" screamed Marth as he ran in from nowhere and got in front of the TV screen, blocking whatever is on it.

"Don't worry, Marth," said MH. "Nobody wants to look at a man's butt."

"We only look at girls," added CH.

"Then why is it being shown to the public?!" yelled Marth in frustration.

"Because that's our current topic!" MH told him.

"That's not a good reason! Would you like it if…"

"I know what you're gonna say, and that's not possible. Hands don't have bodies like you humans. Fine, I'll delete this footage."

"You better!"

So Marth left the studio and MH proceeded to delete the footage. "Well, that's that," he said. "What's the next funniest thing?"

"I know! When I was five, I…" said CH.

"I know a good one! It's from Stories of Smash!"

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

The Smash Limousine has been overheated and is unable to move. "It'll have to cool down for a while," said CF as he looked into the car engine. "But good thing the swimming pool is nearby."

"Everyone! Let's hit the pool!" said Ganondorf while pointing to the public swimming park.

"YAY!!!!!!!" cheered everyone as they charged towards the place, leaving behind a trampled Ganondorf on the ground.

* * *

__

"That was short," said MH, "and painful…"

CH is once again seen sulking in the corner grumbling about how people always ignore him.

"Oh, you wanna see something fun?" asked MH. And the screen turned on to show the back of Peach, where there is a hole on her skirt and her panty is fully visible. "That's from the story Darkling, when they were in Halloween Town."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" hooted CH like a wolf.

MH looked at piece of paper and said to the audiences (you), "Next would be from Koopa Fire Burst, the story where Bowser learned how to use Koopa Fire Burst. To be precise, he remembered how to use it."

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

Mario and Luigi are walking together down the street during nighttime. The residents are all in their houses and so it is very quiet out here. The only lights are the ones coming from streetlights and the ones in houses. But still, it is rather dark.

"I'm scared! Let's get home fast."

"Relax!" Mario told him. "There's nothing dangerous."

Suddenly, they felt as if someone is stalking them from behind. They thought it was just the wind and so continue proceeding towards their mansion. But once again, they had this feeling that they are being followed. Luigi is starting to turn pale, and even Mario is staring to show signs of fear. They started walking at a faster rate down the street, not caring who or what is stalking them.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure showed up in front of them in a blink of an eye and shocked them, and what is even more shocking is that the figure is holding a butcher knife! Luigi shrieked out loud and fell to the ground with his mouth foaming.

"What-a do you want?" Mario asked the man while trembling with fear.

The man came out from the shadow and lifted up his butcher knife and Mario took a large gulp in fear as he came closer. The man let his knife shine against the moonlight and said, "I am a salesman selling kitchen appliance! Would you like to buy our latest product, the Silver Brand Knife? Its sharpness is the real thing!"

"Don't scare us like-a that-a!"

-

Roy and Bowser are having a huge argument just as the Mario Bros. came in. "I'm going to make you feel as if you're never born!" shouted Bowser.

"I'm going to make you feel the same too!" snapped back Roy furiously.

The both of them jumped at each other and began fighting. "Somebody stop them!" cried Zelda.

"Can you guys please stop fighting?!" Falco yells at them.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" chanted Parry, playing an instigator. This caused everyone except the fighting duo to stare at him. "Um… I mean stop, stop, stop ,stop!"

Bowser and Roy kept on fighting and even threw things at each other. "Don't throw anything valuable!" shouted Zelda, and then a vase fell onto her head and she tried to pull it out, only to find that her head is stuck inside.

-

Link is trying to pull the vase off Zelda's head, but couldn't. He went to Ness and borrowed his baseball bat, and then went back to Zelda. He told Zelda to hold still and then took a swing at the vase.

CLANG!!!

The vase shattered and Zelda is sent flying into the kitchen. Link followed her into the kitchen and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Not all right!" replied Zelda, who now has her head stuck in a metal bucket.

-

Pokey was climbing up a ladder towards Bowser's bedroom. He thought to himself, "Maybe I can find that scroll and learn Koopa Fire Burst! Perhaps it can help me destroy Ness!" But he lost his balance on the ladder and fell back onto the ground with a crash.

Ness was passing by when he saw this. "Are you trying to learn how to fly, Pokey? There's no way you can take off from the ground because you're too heavy!"

"How dare you insult me?! DIE!!!!!!" roared Pokey angrily, and he charged at Ness. Ness quickly rolled out of the way and then turned around to fire PK Fire at him. The spark hit his butt and burst into fire, and Pokey is shot into the sky like rocket.

* * *

__

"Whoa! The beginning part was scary!" said MH.

"Mommy…" cried CH while hiding underneath a pile of stuffed dolls, and Nana is searching around the pile.

"Nope, my seal doll isn't here," she said in disappointment.

Then Zelda came running into the studio with a bucket on her head. "Somebody get this thing off me!" she cried, and then ran out again.

"And the last part was really funny!" added MH. "I wonder if it will work with everyone."

"Look at me!" CH told him, and then his back burst out fire and he shot out through the ceiling and into the air. An explosion can be heard shortly after.

"Anyway, Koopa Fire Burst doesn't really look as scary as Mario and Luigi said. However, they claimed that they have nightmares every time they think of that move. I dunno what's so scary about that… Therefore, I called Bowser to give us a demonstration. Let's give him a round of applause!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Bowser stepped on the stage while waving his hands. "Hi everyone! Nice to meet you all!"

"You sure are famous!" MH said to him.

"Of course, being a villain and king bring you respect from everyone!"

"I heard there's a fan fiction author out there who likes to bash you."

"Oh really? As long as I don't meet him, I'll let him live another day! He should be grateful to see the next morning!"

"So let me ask you. How did you come up with Koopa Fire Burst?" asked MH.

"It's a long story that dates back to the 7th century B.C.," explained Bowser. "You see, my ancestors were fearsome warriors and berserkers. They were very ruthless and treated themselves as kings and picked on smaller nations. They had learned all the fighting styles they can possibly learn, but they thought that something was missing. They asked some clichéd wise man what is it that they're lacking, and the wise old touched his wrinkled forehead and thought for a long time. After several days of thinking, they old man finally came to an answer, and that is he has already been through many days and he hadn't thought of anything yet. My ancestors praised him for his stupidity and so they decided to come up with a weapon that can be thrown for no reason. But seeing how a simple bottle won't do anything good, they decided to put rocks in it, but this proved the bottle to be too heavy, so they tried various objects ranging from flowers, puppies, kittens, squirrels, urine, poop, dust, and even another bottle! For centuries they thought of how to create the ultimate weapon, and one day, oil was discovered in the Arabs and people found out the usefulness of these. It is when my ancestors decided to try oil, so they did. At first it didn't work too well as it only made things a mess. But one day one of my ancestors accidentally set it on fire during a sleep walk and the oil blew up, and then he died. But his death wasn't pointless because this made the others discover that oil explodes when exposed to fire! And so whenever my clan threw a bottle of oil, they would breathe fire at it to cause an explosion. And that's how these kinds of weapon came to be! And by the way, that ancestor was found out to not be dead in the end."

"I'm sorry I've asked…" thought MH.

"And about how the name came to be…"

"Stop! Never mind about that!" said MH. "Now why is it that Mario and Luigi are so scared of this move?"

"Oh, you see! I kidnapped Peach one day and then Mario came to rescue her, but I prepared lots of super deadly traps with obvious ways of avoiding them. Mario made it to Peach and ran off with her, so I gave chase all the way back to his house. Mario and Luigi tried to fight me off, and then…"

"Forget it…" said MH. "It's going to take forever to finish this story."

"How'd you guess?"

"Never mind. Look at the time; it's time for a commercial break again!"

"Oh well, I had a great time talking! That's the longest I've ever talked! See ya!" And then Bowser went out of the studio.

"So let us take a break before continuing with memorable moments of the Smashers! Be sure to leave behind reviews, you lot!" said MH.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I tried my best to be funny in this chapter. There are more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Master Hand flew into the studio just as the lights turned on. "We're back!"

"We're front!" said Crazy Hand crazily.

"So did you enjoy the commercial break?"

"The original Smash Bros. commercial was awesome and crazy! Wahahahaha!"

"It sure is! So what do we talk about today?"

"I know! I remember when I was 20…"

"I know a good one! There are some characters that used to be our enemies, but are now considered allies," said MH. "The most obvious ones are probably the Space Pirate Trio and Mr. 2 Bon Clay."

"Grrr…" growled CH as he is ignored once again, and he went off to sulk in front of the audience.

"I remember how the Smashers used to fight them like sworn enemies. But I can't believe how things have changed so much! Let us have a look at the first time they fought! Let us start with the Pirate Trio in Stories of Smash!"

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

The Smashers are confronting the Space Pirate Trio atop the highest tower of Fourside—Eagle Building.

Punk began the battle by firing laser beams in their direction, but Game & Watch swiped his bucket at the lasers and easily caught them in it.

"Luigi! Throw me the bag!" Samus shouted to Luigi.

"But what if you missed it?" asked Luigi in concern.

"Just throw it!"

So Luigi followed what Samus said and threw her the bag she wanted. She opened the bag and inside is several buttons. She pressed some of the buttons and a beam shot out at her, and in a few seconds, she is seen with her power suit on. She got up and turned around and wasted no time in firing a shot at Punk. Punk brought up his pincers and somehow blocked the shot like it was nothing. After that, he countered with firing several lasers at once.

G&W tried his best to catch all the lasers in his bucket, but is having a hard time. "I can't catch all of them! And the bucket is getting overloaded!" He quickly dumped the contents in the SP's direction, but missed.

Sapphire, the manga counterpart of May from the Pokemon anime, reached into her Pokeball bag and got out a Pokeball, and hurled it forward. "Tororo! Come out!" And out came a large diplodocus Pokemon with leafy wings—Tropius. She climbed onto his back and called to the Smashers, "It's not a wise idea to fight on a narrow and dangerous place like this! We should pick a better spot!"

"She haz a point-a!" said Mario, and so the Smashers quickly hopped onto the Pokemon and took off from the building.

"Flying or not, you're still dead!" said Punk. He pointed his pincers at them and fired several lasers, but the Tropius is able to avoid them, and then he returned the favor with Razor Leaf.

Punk brought up his pincers to block the attack, but the sharpness of the leaves still managed to give him a few cuts on the skin. "Argh! Pix and Pork! We'll take them using our ship!"

Pix pressed a remote that he is carrying with him and their spaceship (which looks like sperm) flew into sight, and they hopped inside it. The spaceship flew after the Tropius and began bombarding him with lasers.

"Whoa! I'm losing my balance!" cried Luigi as he held on tightly onto the Pokemon.

"Hold on, guys!" said Sapphire. "It's going to end very soon! Tororo, use Solar Beam!"

Under her command, the Tropius opened its mouth and solar energy began to gather in it. "We got them this time!" said Punk as he took aim and fired a larger laser beam.

"Fire!" shouted Sapphire, and Tororo let loose a large solar energy beam, which plowed through the laser beam and hit the spaceship.

"This can't be happening!" cried Pix.

"Dammit! Evacuate!" shouted Punk in panic.

"But the foods!" protested Pork.

"Vine Whip!" commanded Sapphire, and Tororo swung a pair of vine at the spaceship and sent it flying into the distance, where it exploded in midair.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

__

"That was how fights were back during that time," said MH. "Game2002 considered them to be poorly done when compared to his current works. But what's done is done… Anyway, the Space Pirate Trio did survive the explosion, but they are after the Smashers ever since. They sometimes helped the Smashers in their quest, the notable ones being the story Feudal Smashers, but that was only because they had the same goal. However, ever since Darkling, they have turned to the neutral side and even supported the Smashers in the raid against Alias Lobby in the story Armageddon!"

"Don't you think you should explain to the readers why Sapphire is with us?" Samus asked him.

"How did you get in?"

"The door was wide open."

"That doesn't mean you can barge in! Do you go into the house of any open doors?"

"That's not the point…"

"Just kidding! This is a special program! You're all invited! So yeah, Sapphire was with the Smashers because her father Professor Bitch…"

"It's Birch!" shouted the voice of the professor from somewhere. Even I don't know where the voice is coming from.

"Right, Birch… Anyway, he left his beloved and barbaric daughter in care of the Smashers while he went away on some trip."

Then a wireframe guy came up to MH and handed him a letter. "Why thank you!" said MH. "What does it say? Hmmm… Apparently, the readers wanted to know what Punk, Pix, and Pork look like. I guess that's true; even though Game2002 stated they are Space Pirates from the Metroid series, but are there anything that distinguishes them from the generic ones?"

The wireframe shrugged as an answer.

"I didn't ask you anything! Get out of here! So anyway, this problem can be easily solved! Pork is easily the most recognizable among them; he is large and imposing."

"More like fat," corrected CH.

"Right, fat! Very fat! Just look at Wario!" MH pointed at Wario who is sitting on the floor with broken pieces of chair around him.

"I don't care!" said Wario loudly. "I support the fat!"

"Back to the topic…" MH. "Punk can be easily recognized by the spines on his head, and they're arranged in a way so that they look like Mohawk hairstyle. Pix actually looks quite generic, but since he is the craftsman of the trio, he usually carries with him several gadgets and tools."

"Do you think I'm fat?" asked CH for no reason.

"How fat can a hand be? Forget that and let's move on to the next topic! Another one of our allies is Bon Clay, but he used to be a villain. Here's a picture of him!" said MH, and the screen showed the face of Bon Clay.

"That's your mom!" said CH jokingly.

"Right… And that would make it your mom too!"

"My mom isn't that ugly!"

"We're brothers, so we share the same mom!"

"Oh right…"

"And that's not our mom."

"Phew… That was a relief!"

MH ignored him and went on with his job. "Bon Clay was formerly a member of Baroque Works ran by the Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile. After Baroque Works is disbanded, Bon Clay turned to the good side and started to live a happy life."

"Oh how I love my life!" sang Bon Clay as he spun across the studio.

"See how happy he is!"

"Oh how I love my craziness!" sang CH as he danced along with Bon Clay.

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

After delivering several blows to each other, Captain Falcon and Mr. 2 hopped back to their starting positions and glared at each other. Then they hopped into the air and clashed through each other and landed on opposite sides.

Then there was silence between the both of them as the wind and tumbleweed blew across them. Suddenly, CF coughed and dropped to his knees and spat out blood. Mr. 2 then began to scream and shout, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And he ran around like a madman before stupidly running straight into a brick wall.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And he fell onto the ground. CF got up and approached him, and Mr. 2 said, "Fine, you win! Go on and finish me!"

Instead, CF stretched out his hand and offered to help him up. "That was a worthy fight. I have not had such a fight in a long time!"

"Are you going to help me?" asked Mr. 2 in surprise.

"Yes. Wanna get up?"

Mr. 2 began to cry in happiness and allowed CF to hold him up. "So this is true friendship!" he thought.

Suddenly, CF karate chopped on his head and knocked him onto the ground again.

"He gave me the final blow anyway…" muttered Mr. 2 under his breath.

* * *

__

"That was from Darkling in case you forgot," said MH.

"Sometimes I wonder if I really should have finished him off that time," said CF.

"Bon Clay isn't a bad guy! He's actually quite nice!"

"But I don't like his lifestyle…"

Bon Clay showed up next to CF and said to him, "Little Falcon! I made you a beautiful towel with the picture of me on it! Do you like it?"

"Uh…"

"Go on and accept it! You'll love it!" And Bon Clay handed him the towel before hopping off.

CF looked at the towel that has the picture of Bon Clay and said, "Just when I needed a foot towel!"

"Heh… Well, I guess that ends another session of Super Special Moments of the Past," said MH. "I know; it ended a bit fast today. Anyway, we still have a lot more to share with you! Have fun!"

And the scene ended with Bon Clay dancing across the screen while singing, "Okama Way is the greatest!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Next chapter will be pretty special. I know the whole story is considered special. Anyway, the next chapter will be about stuffs you probably don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The lights turned back on in the studio and two wireframe people are seen standing on the stage. "Wioudflajacjdngfadflioewqradf," said one wireframe guy. 

"Euewrhjadbfdafmadfdfiatjkldfaff," said the other.

The previous one nodded and replied, "Bdfheuwerhadfkkldfasdf!"

And the second one said, "Rrtfdafjalsdfahdfaljfhkladfhj!!!!!!"

"Yahjdfafadslfhadlsfh!!!!!"

"Hfbandcgadsbnervmnasdfk?!?!?!?"

Then Master Hand came into the studio and said to them, "Would you mind proposing an engage to each other somewhere else? We're having business here." And the two wireframe people left the stage and continued their gibberish chat.

The ceiling suddenly burst open and Crazy Hand came crashing down and landed on the floor, and didn't move. "So let us begin our show again!" said MH. "As said in the previous chapter, today we will be talking about stuffs you probably don't know."

"You probably didn't know my former life was an insane asylum," said CH.

"What does this mean? Well, you see, Game2002 writes stories on this website, and stories usually go through development process before being published onto the web. Therefore, there's got to be 'beta' version of the stories with concepts taken out and dropped ideas. We will be talking about stuffs like that plus some fun facts about the Smashers!"

A wireframe girl in bunny costume came and offered MH a script. "Let us talk about Darkling first," he said. "As you know, that story was about the embodiment of evil, the Darkling, being set loose into the world by the one who freed them from their seal. Then the person, who is called Darkling King because he freed them, gathered together a large amount of villains to help take over the world."

"Yeah, yeah, skip to the main point," grumbled CH.

"Don't be in such a bad mood, would you? Anyway, the villains are sent to each world to guard the Dark Reactor that appeared after the Darkling have been freed, and so the Smashers set off for each world to destroy the reactor. There are a total of 9 worlds…"

"I told you to skip to the main point!"

"Would you shut up?!" yelled MH. "So anyway, this story had been in planning back in 2004, but didn't start until March 2005. There were some rejected ideas back then."

"Like?"

"There was supposed to be a Resident Evil world, taking place in Raccoon City, and one of the villains who work for the Darkling King was Albert Wesker."

"You mean the one with lots of zombies?"

"Yeah, do your homework… In fact, this thing was prophesized in one of the stories, and it went like something about people dying and coming back to life and craving for flesh. The idea was that some of the Smashers got killed and was resurrected as a zombie, but eventually turned back to normal thanks to Dr. Mario's Heal Staff. The idea was rejected because Game2002 thought it was too gruesome and cruel."

Then CH was somehow soaked in ketchup and slowly floated towards MH. "Give me your blood…" But was swatted away by his older brother.

"And also, another rejected idea was that Ridley and the Space Pirates wasn't part of the Darkling King's alliance. They were on their own out there, wanting to destroy the Smashers themselves. Like the previous idea, though rejected, it was mentioned in some of the older stories that Ridley would rescue the Smashers from their enemies so that he can kill them on his own rather than letting someone else do the job. Game2002 tossed this idea away because he thought it would make things too complicated, and so Ridley and his gang went with the Darkling alliance.

"Well, that's a lot better as it gives us a chance to kill him," said Samus.

"You barged in again, didn't you?" MH asked her.

"You said I'm free to come in!"

"Not when the door is closed."

"What's with you…?"

"Just kidding! You should learn to accept jokes more."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey, why don't you get out of here and do your bounty hunting stuff or act like a girl? You act too much like a man."

"And you said it was all right for me to come in the first!" shouted Samus in frustration, and then she stormed off the studio.

MH turned to the audience and said, "They say women are usually more violent than men. I guess that's true for the most part."

Then a super missile flew in from outside and hit MH.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the whole place is smoked black and MH is nowhere to be seen. CH came to the stage and said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry to report to everyone that Master Hand is…" And he began to snivel and cry. "He's… he's… Boohoo… He went to toilet…"

Then MH, full of energy, came back to the room. "Ah! That was wonderful! I gave off two big pieces and now my tummy feels refreshed!" He snapped his finger and the whole room automatically rearranged and transformed into an all new room. "Okay, let's get on with the show. Again, there was another rejected idea that some of the more careful readers might know."

"And that would be…"

"In Tokyo arc, the main villain there was supposed to be the Black Hole Aliens, sometimes called Simeon. These monkey-like aliens appeared in the movie Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla back in the 1970s, I think… In fact, Game2002 published them into the story, but took them out when he was nearing the Tokyo arc. But he still forgot to fully take them out, and some of them might still be visible around the story."

"The last time I check, there was none."

"The last I asked him, Game2002 said he did a recheck in that story and totally took out every trace of the Black Hole Aliens. No matter how hard you look, you won't find them anymore."

"Aww man… I wanna see monkeys…"

"By the way, did you know Captain Falcon couldn't destroy a barbecue grill?"

CF showed and said, "Who say so?!"

"Of course it's true! Don't believe me? Look at this part form Game2002's first story, Pokemon Adventures."

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

"This barbecue grill is hard and durable and will not break," said the seller.

"Really? Then I'll give it a try!" said CF. "Falcon Punch!" And he punches the barbecue grill so hard that it is sent flying over the horizon.

After returning to the mansion, CF found out that the grill has been sent flying into their mansion in one piece.

_END_

* * *

"You see? It didn't even break!" said MH. "Falcon? Where'd you go? Guess he couldn't stand the humility. Anyway, let's…" 

Then Pichu's face popped up in front of the screen and he said to the readers, "Nice weather, isn't it?" And then he left.

"So much for interrupting my show…" grumbled MH.

CF came to him and said, "Hey! I know some facts the audience probably don't know! Let me share it with them!"

"As you wish."

CH faced the audience and cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahem, get ready for some fun facts! You better jot them down and get ready for exam! But there's no exam! Drum roll!"

And Donkey Kong is seen beating drums rapidly and intensely.

"Pichu has good hearing!"

"Everyone knew that already," MH told him.

"Oh… Then Yoshi has great smelling sense!"

"That's common sense."

"Then… Kirby eats a lot!"

"Everyone knew that."

"Then DK has problem hearing!"

"That's well known too."

"Peach wears granny panties!"

"I knew that too."

"And she wore a thong during tennis!"

"I knew that… Wait, I didn't know that!"

"I don't know that either."

"Then how did you come up with that?"

"Rumors!"

"Get lost…" And MH shoved him off the stage. "So…"

Then Pichu popped his head in front of the screen again and said, "The weather is really nice!" And then left again.

"Game2002 doesn't like offensive words," said MH.

"You ass!" shouted CH.

"However, ass is acceptable, since it meant donkey in the first place. So does bitch, which originally meant female dog. He does not allow f-word and s-word in his stories."

"But I remember an s-word in Darkling…"

"Yeah, but he went and took it out recently. I think it's in one of the New York arc chapters. Look at the OC Fukuyu from In Monstry, he spouts f-word constantly, but every single of them is censored."

"F--- you! Like this?" asked CH.

"I can safely bet that the person reading this story right now probably won't censor out words like this and spell it out in whole, or even worse, use it in every single chapter!"

"These kinds of words are a pain to my ears!" cried Pichu.

"Yes, and stop interrupting me whenever I'm taking!" MH said to him. "So if you want Game2002 to read your stories, please do not use any f-word or s-words, or any words that sound just as bad. He will not read stories with too much of those words."

Fox came in from nowhere and said, "Supposedly, he wanted to give the story Endowment of Exigency a try, but did not because he saw too many f-words in there."

"People should learn to clean their mouths more…"

CH came in with a vacuum cleaner. "Time to clean someone's mouth!" And he ran off in some random direction, and screaming can be heard shortly after.

"Well, I guess everyone learned what they should learn," said MH. "But wait! Someone wanted to know why DK has bad hearing. Well… Ask him yourself!"

Someone random dude went up to DK and asked him, "Why do you have poor hearing?"

"No, I don't wear earrings," replied DK.

"It's all my fault!" confessed Fox. "I was working on machinery when DK came in and an loud explosion occurred. Luckily I was wearing ear plugs, but he didn't and so the explosion damaged his ear drums and he is like that ever since!"

"Even I can't cure him!" said Dr. Mario. "What a horrible doctor I am!"

I'm not a horse!" DK said to Dr. Mario.

"Now you learned something!" MH said to the audience. "That part was never mentioned in any story except here."

A wireframe dude showed up and gave MH another sheet of paper. "Sigh… More people wanted to know more about various stuff," he said. "How is it possible for there to be two Marios and two Links? The answer to that…"

"Dr. Mario eez my relative!" explained Mario.

"So that's the answer! Just accept this fact, otherwise, beat it!"

"Young Link is my relative too!" said Link.

"Right, Young Link is his relative, got any problems with that?" asked MH.

Zelda fanboys showed up and complained, "NO!!!! LAME REASON!!!! LOL!!!!" So MH shot them all into pieces.

"What's the time now?" asked MH.

"Time to do a barrel roll!" shouted CH, and he flew away while performing a barrel roll.

"Okay, then so be it! Do a barrel roll!" And MH flew out the studio while doing a barrel roll.

After they both left, a wireframe dude stepped onto the stage and said, "Hfhasdjlfhasdfjakgnweuirioqhfdaksfnasadsfhadsfjbnasdfajsdfklhadjklfhdjasklfhebr,bvzvdamzvkadlqpcjlha."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

I hope you learned a few stuffs in this chapter, even though the ending part is plain random and nonsense.


	5. Chapter 5

It seems that this story isn't all that popular with people out there. Nevertheless, I'm going to finish this story.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The scene begins with a wireframe dude saying, "Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz." 

Then another wireframe dude said, "Ahfdjafdahfjdsgaldjaflhdfgjaksl."

Then Master Hand came in and swatted them away. "Hello everyone! So much for the short comedy gag just now by those two. Let us get on with the show! Oh, there seems to be a question left out in the previous chapter. It's regarding the person who always gave the wrong phone call and pissed the Smashers off, mostly Bowser. In one of Game2002's stories, it was revealed to be Michaelangelo of the Ninja Turtles doing it. But actually, he only made the wrong call once, and the rest was done by the same person. It makes sense since the turtles and the Smashers don't live in the same country. Anyway, the person who constantly gave the wrong phone call is named Rong Numbhur, and he lives in Onett too. And it's already been stated that the phone number of Pizza Palace and the Smasher's house aer near identical, so one may always make mistakes."

Crazy Hand came crashing into the studio with a mob after him. "Pay for the video and comic book rental!" they shouted.

"Pay the electricity bill!"

"The gas bill!"

"Water bill!"

"Help! I'm chased by evil villains!" cried CH. And they all ran out the room again, and sound of slaughtering can be heard shortly after.

"Speaking of villains, we're gonna talk about villains that the Smashers have fought," said MH. "Let us begin with the first villain the Smashers ever fought!"

Then the TV screen in the middle turned on and showed the picture of Andross's head, and with MH and CH at the sides of the TV screen, they look like Andross's hands. "Hey, how did you escape the mob?" MH asked CH.

"I had Wario pay for me," answered CH.

"Whatever… Anyway, the first villain they fought was Andross, the evil scientist who was banished for doing evil experiments. He was originally a brilliant scientist who worked on great inventions, but he became so obsessed in his work that he began performing illegal and dangerous experiments that threatened the world, and so the government banished him onto some random island with nothing to live on. However, he still managed to gain power and built an army to take over the world, and that army was called Team Venom. Surely you'll know this if you read the first Game2002 story Pokemon Adventures. However, Game2002 considered that story to be badly made and he sometimes feels ashamed of it."

"Like how I feel ashamed whenever I think of the first time I made a girlfriend named Girly Hand!" said CH.

"Rumor says that Team Venom was created from the remains of Team Rocket after they were disbanded. Andross gathered together the people of Team Rocket and thus Team Venom was born. In case you don't like script stories or are too lazy to go read it, then I'll give you a brief plot of what Team Venom did. They somehow gain control of Ho-Oh and Lugia and forced these two legendary Pokemon to do their biddings, but the Smashers defeated the Pokemon and struck down Andross and destroyed him."

"Da Smashers are da best!" cheered CH along with several cheerleader wireframe girls.

"But that wasn't the end of Andross."

"GASP!" And the cheerleaders who are in pyramid formation collapsed.

"He somehow survived and returned in the story Battle for World Peace, but he had nothing to do with the villain of that story, and we'll get to that later. To make a long story short, he was finally killed off for good in that story."

"Yeah!"

"And assuming you read Armageddon, Worker Hand indeed worked for Andross at one point, and that was before the scientist turned evil. Worker Hand refused to help him any longer after Andross turned evil, but the government declared that anyone who had associated with Andross in the past is considered to be guilty, and so… Just read Armageddon. You'll like that story."

CH, wearing an Andross mask, came in and said in a loud, echoing voice, "Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!" But was punched away by MH.

"So the next major villain that met was K. Rool," continued MH. "He tried to gather the Mech Gems and succeeded, but was defeated by the Smashers in the end. The Mech Gems are supposedly mystical gems that give powers to machineries when infused in one, and K. Rool used it to power up a powerful robot named K. Kool. But thanks to Luigi's bravery, that machine was brought down. That story was another one that Game2002 considered to be shameful B-rated story, so he didn't send us any footage of it. Sorry…"

"But we do have a replica of K. Kool," said Fox, showing the audience a robotic crocodile standing on hind legs.

"And that wasn't the last time we saw K. Rool. He later returned as part of the Darkling alliance, but was once again defeated and thought to be dead. He was last seen in Super Smash Racing 2, and you know what happened if you read it. Game2002 has just contacted me, saying that K. Rool will appear in the upcoming story Rise of the Negativities, but his role will be different this time. I'm not telling you anymore than that; you'll just have to wait for the story to come!"

"Whatever his role is, it can't be anything too good," said DK.

"Whoa! You heard what I just said perfectly!" exclaimed MH.

"Yes, I did pay for bananas I bought," said DK.

"Forget it…"

"And I never regretted buying bananas."

"Whatever… Another major villain was Giygas, the universe destroyer! He came from a planet near Tooneria, but that planet has been destroyed after his destruction. Giygas first came and attacked Tooneria in the story Battle for World Peace, and he made his base in the country of Johto, in Goldenrod City. He was perhaps the only villain to be defeated by the power of breaking the 4th wall."

"But it was all thanks to me in the first place!" said Zelda.

"Right! In the game Earthbound, or Mother 2 as it's called in Japan," explained Ness, "Giygas was defeated by having Paula pray seven times. Zelda did the same thing and it reached into the hearts of people reading the story and it made them pray earnestly, and so Giygas couldn't stand it and died."

"Behold the power of 4th wall breaking!" said CH. He flew towards the screen and suddenly burst out of your computer screen and punched you in the face, and then returned into the computer.

"But that wasn't the end of Giygas," said MH. "His highest authority commander King Starman came and revived him, and in the story Return of Giygas, the Smashers once again battle his army and finally had a showdown with Giygas in his home planet, and once again the power of 4th wall breaking saved the day!"

"Unforunately, that story has been deleted from the site due to script style," said Ness in a sad tone. "That was quite tragic…"

"Yeah, now the people will never know what happened in that story…"

"I can give the plot in a nutshell for that story if you like too," said MH.

"Allow me to do the story telling!" said Parry.

"But you weren't in that story."

"I read the script, so I know!"

"Then say it."

"The Smashers went on a trip to Holi Land and was constantly attacked by Giygas's army. They eventually had enough and went to his planet and took him down, but when everything was going bad, I came and saved the day! The end!"

"The last part wasn't in the story!"

"Just kidding…"

"Another major story to considerer is Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces! That story is to be remembered as the debut of the Holy Weapons which the Smashers use even to this day! King Starman formed an army by himself after the death of Giygas, and he used it take over the world and nearly succeeded, and the final battle with him can be read in the first chapter of this story."

Bowser came in and said, "And it was also the story widely remembered for my death. I bet that author who enjoys making fun of me is laughing right now!"

"But thanks to Dr. Mario's Holy Weapon, the Heal Staff, you were brought back to life!"

"I can never forget what that bastard star guy did to me!" growled Bowser angrily. "He took my cell and used to create a lame clone of me, Giga Bowser!"

That thing was a monster! How can he be lame?"

"He looks ugly."

"Just like-a you," said Mario.

"Hey!" And Bowser chased Mario out of the room.

"I bet you guys want to see a footage of a scene from the Giga Bowser battle, eh?" asked MH. "Then watch!"

* * *

_SCENE SWTICH_

Mewtwo used a spell that turned DK, Samus, Bowser, and Roy huge, but not as big as Giga Bowser. "We'll win this time!" shouted DK determinedly. "Death Axe Strike!" He swung his Giant Axe at GB horizontally.

"Charged Hyper Beam!" Samus charged up her beam and fired a huge blast of laser.

"Thunder Slash!" Bowser brought down his Sharp Claws and created a blast of lightning.

"Flaming Sword of Seals!" Roy swung the Sword of Seals against the air and fired a huge blast of fire.

All four attacks hit GB in the body hard, and he roared in pain. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!" He angrily countered them with a fire attack.

"Fire is not my enemy!" said Bowser. "Drill Slash!" He jumped up with his arms stretched forward and spun like a drilling machine towards GB, penetrating the fire breath in the process. He hit the monster in the chest and dug a large wound in it.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!"

"Super Missile!" Samus fired a powerful missile that caused a massive explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!"

"Giant Punch!" DK winded up his fist and threw a powerful punch that sent GB flying backwards and crashing really hard into the wall.

After taking all these blows, GB is getting weaker and weaker. Captain Falcon ran towards him and jumped up and stabbed the Hunter Spear right into his forehead, making the monster let out a painful scream. While his mouth is open and still screaming, Samus fired Hyper Beam down his throat and afterwards, Roy stuck his sword into the mouth and destroyed him from within.

Ganon then used his Poseidon Trident to stab GB right through the heart, and finally, Roy gave the final blow by releasing a blast of fire from his sword. "Flare Blade!"

The explosion consumed Giga Bowser and burned him down. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And he exploded into pieces.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Well, that pretty amazing and painful at the same time, don't you agree?" asked MH. "Sort of makes you feel pity for that monster…" 

"Ha! It feels so good to see that lame clone of me getting owned!" laughed Bowser in delight.

"As it was mentioned in the remake of Times in 10 Lives Apartment," said MH. "King Starman also formed an organization called Star Gang, but there wasn't anything important except for Ganon's first debut, and by Ganon, I meant he pig."

"And there were half naked women too!" said Roy excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, the fashion show… Beat it! You're still underage! Anyway, this chapter seems to be taking a while to end… Let us move on fast. Okay, Ridley can be considered another major villain. He first debuted in Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces as one of King Starman's henchmen, but was killed and later revived Meta-Ridley, and was killed again."

"Look! I have an action figure as that monster!" said Young Link, holding up a Ridley action figure.

"After his death, his henchmen back in outer space found out and sent the Space Pirate Trio who you should know after the Smashers to slay them, and you know the rest. Ridley was brought back to life in the story Revived. He would later become part of the Darkling alliance and once again get killed off."

"I wonder what did the devil said when he went there for like three times?" asked Popo.

"How'd you know he went to hell?" asked Nana.

"Well, he's a bad guy, so…"

"All bad guys go to hell! They burn for eternity there!" explained Ganondorf. "Do you need any more explanation than that?" The Ice Climbers gave him a weird look, one that seems to imply 'what about you?'.

"One of the most notorious villains to ever exist is none of other than the great demon Naraku!" said Master Hand. "Believe it or not, he was originally a human who is at the verge of death, but he granted his body to several demons at once, and they fused with him to become the ultimate demon! So theoretically speaking, he's only a half-demon."

"I'm glad-a I took-a care of him!" said Mario happily.

"Yes, and you did a great job at it! Let's take a look at the final scene!"

* * *

_SCENE SWITCH_

"I'm going to kill you for sure this time! Take my ultimate attack!" shouted Naraku angrily. He cupped his hand together and powerful dark energy began to form within it.

Mario points his Fire Rod at Naraku and shouted, "DRILLING METEOR IMPACT!!!!!!!" And the rod stretched forward at tremendous speed while spinning furiously.

"DARKNESS OVERLOAD!!!!!!!!!" Naraku fired a massive ball of dark energy that shot forward very fast like that of a meteor.

For epic purpose, the scene slowed down as the two attacks approach each other. The Fire Rod drilled right through the energy ball and came out from the other side, and not to mention shatter the energy ball itself too. The rod continues to extend towards Naraku.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!!!" gasped Naraku in horror, and he didn't have time to avoid the incoming attack and was struck in the chest really hard by the Fire Rod and then is pushed backwards very fast.

He hit a wall behind him but crashed through it and kept on going through several walls as the Fire Rod kept on extending and pushing him.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mario roared fiercely as he continues to extend the rod as far as it can.

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH BANG BANG CRASH BANG CRASH BANG CRASH BANG CRASH BANG BANG BANG CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The rod kept on extending until it pushed Naraku into the Dark Reactor at the back of the Black Wing and bored right through it and out the other side, and Naraku is hurled lifelessly into the air afterwards.

* * *

"Sniff… Oh… How I love that scene," said Crazy Hand while crying with excitement. "It's just too exciting! I love it so much! Mario! You're the best!" And he hugged Mario and kept on weeping. 

"Gee, thanks for da compliment-a!" said Mario.

"Indeed, that was a spectacular end," said MH. "And an epic one at that! A perfect end to the vile demon that he is! After all, he killed and deceived people just to get what he wants, and even kill his own spawns and henchmen sometimes for even no reason! How cruel can he be? It's totally unforgivable that he became the Darkling King and thus created one of the largest disasters in the world. I'm so proud that you Smashers were able to bring an end to him!"

"Ha! Praise me!" said Falco proudly. "It was all thanks to my awesome efforts that we saved the world!"

Everyone ignored him and gathered around Mario to praise him. "You contributed the most, Mario!" said Peach.

"Yeah! I feel so proud to have a brother like you!" added Luigi.

"You make me jealous, Mario!" said Bowser. "I hate to admit it, but you're certainly a true hero to not only defeat the Darkling King, but also me!"

"All right! Everyone get lost and return to our topic!" shouted MH, and everyone ran off except for Falco.

"And then I delivered a powerful to him and then…" said Falco.

"What are you still doing here for?" MH asked him.

Falco looked around and saw no one else, so he quickly left.

"Deathborn was the next major villain that the Smashers fought," continued MH. "Supposedly, he had the power over death and could come back to life anytime he wants to, but only to claim the power of God Carma, the god of things that move. Even his recent defeat in Super Smash Racing 2 won't do anything to him; he will come back for sure someday!"

"Then I'll just sent him flying again!" said CF as he threw a fist and accidentally knocked down a stereo. "Oops!"

"You fix that!"

While CF is fixing the stereo, MH continued with his talking. "Boy, I'm getting tired but there's still a few more to talk about… CP9 was the next major antagonist. However, they are different from all other villains in the way there are actually good people. They work for the government, and the government is viewed as good ones who bring peace to the world. It's from your point of view to say whether the CP9 are evil or not, but one thing I can say is that their sense of justice is something… In fact, the whole government is a bit crazy over justice! If I were you, I wouldn't get into much conflict with them. Just look at what some of the Smashers got themselves into!"

Wario held up the bounty poster of himself and said, "Ha! My bounty is higher than Mario's! I'm so happy! Wahahahahaha!!!!"

"Well, some of them don't regret about this."

"I demand a higher bounty than this!" whined Pichu with his bounty poster in his hand.

"One can say that Lucci was one of the tougher opponents that the Smashers' fought."

"Hey! Only I fought him!" protested CF.

"Right, you did, and you sure taught him good!"

"Ha! No oversized cat is gonna kill me, especially when he thinks he's the good guy!"

MH looked at the clock and said, "Guess it's seriously time to end this. I'm not going to bother talking about Bob, as he will be covered in the next chapter. Speaking of which, the next chapter will be very special, for we will have a special guest! See you next chapter!"

"Wait!" shouted Wario. "I have a word with Crazy Hand about making me paying all the debts for him!"

"Oops! Gotta run!" said CH, and he flew off at high speed.

"Get back here!" And Wario chased after him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

That was a long chapter! Next chapter will indeed be a special one, and I hope you look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6

Behold the special guest and this special chapter that will make you look forward to my upcoming story!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The lights turned on in the studio, which is redecorated to like more high class. In the middle of the stage are two large sofas, and both the Hands are sitting on them. "Today we're going to have an interview with a special guest!" 

"I'm so excited!!!" exclaimed Crazy Hand.

MH turned to CH and coughed. CH looked at him and a question mark appeared over his head, but then MH glared at him. "Fine…" said CH as he left the sofa.

"Now let us proudly present the fan fiction author, Game2002" announced MH loudly.

Everyone clapped as a robot in military general uniform stepped onto the stage and waved his hands happily at the cheering audience. "Thank you, everyone!" said Game2002, and he took a seat at the sofa CF was previously on.

"Game2002, it is so good of you to come and join our program today!" MH said to him.

"I feel great today, so I decided to come and let everyone see my greatness!" said Game2002.

"So our special topic for today is none other your upcoming story, Rise of the Negativities."

"Yep! I'm very proud of that story and can't wait to release it to the public!"

"I want to have a few questions with you regarding that story. Stuffs like production and some info about the plot."

"Go on! I'll share everything with you as long as it doesn't spoil anything important."

"About the plot… So it's basically this guy named King N wanting to take over the world and so he gathered together several villains to help him accomplish his goal, and then he sent each villain to certain places to cause havoc and so the Smashers have to go stop them, right?"

"Yep, that's the plot in the nutshell."

"But since there are a lot of stories with similar plot, do you think that people might get bored of this by now?"

"Actually, that's my biggest worry. However, I noticed that these kinds of stories started popping up ever since I finished Darkling. In fact, there weren't any of these kinds of stories before I did Darkling! Darkling was a huge success, and it inspired many authors to write similar ones. Since many people love Darkling, I'm sure they'll love Rise of the Negativities because both stories are written by the same author!"

"I see… That seems to be a big thing to worry about; whether your story will succeed or not. It's always an author's dream that his story will do well among his fans. Even if the plot is pretty much rehash from Darkling, I bet you will add new stuffs to pull it off, right?"

"Yeah, there will be new worlds and villains and therefore will have new plots. However, there are quite a few returning worlds and villains too. That doesn't mean there will be plot rehash in those arcs though."

"Would you mind giving an example without spoiling the audience too much?"

"I wouldn't mind if I spoil a tiny bit. Okay, in the previews that some of them saw, some might know that Orochimaru is back and with the Negativities, and therefore one of the worlds will once again be Fire Country."

"I see… How will the plot be different this time?"

"Despite being the main villain of that arc and one of King N's followers, Orochimaru's role will mostly be overshadowed by the organization Akatsuki."

"Ah yes! I heard of them, and they seem to be popular with Naruto fans nowadays. But if Akatsuki is taking they spotlight mostly in that arc, does that mean you're basing it off the time skip Shippuden series?"

"Yes, this time the Naruto arc will be based on Shippuden."

"But how many years has it been since Darkling that the ninjas have grown?"

"Guess I never stated the timeline so well. Anyway, Super Smash Racing 2 took place about 3 or 4 months after Darkling, and Armageddon actually took place more than 6 months after Racing 2! The rest happened only a few weeks next to each other. That would make it almost about a year."

"Well, it doesn't seem so long ago, but I hope everything goes fine, even though it was supposed to be 2 years for that time skip."

"I know what I'm doing, so relax. Another example would be a returning world Congo Bongo."

"So what's about it?"

"Though a returning world, the villain this time around will not be K. Rool, but someone else."

"I see. I guess we'll have to find out ourselves who the villain is. Oh boy, that was a long talk. Want some drink?" asked MH, holding up a bottle of drink.

"Sure!" Game2002 took a glass cup and MH filled for him to drink. "Hmmm… Good wine!"

"Yeah, I stole it from Ganondorf."

Then one can hear Ganondorf's voice shouting from outside, "Where's my prized wine I stole from the wine factory?!"

"So let us continue with our topic," MH said to Game2002. "I would like to ask some questions about King N."

"If you're going to ask about his identity, I'm afraid I cannot reveal anything on that. His identity is to be kept strictly a secret until the time comes."

"I knew that… I want to know a little bit more about him if possible so that I can have a hint on who he is."

"Well, if I say too much, I'm afraid the audiences will know, so I really cannot give out anything about his biography. However, I can tell you that he isn't like any of the clichéd villains who have the power of darkness and other powerful magic or sorcery. I found out that several of these kinds of stories have villains who are really powerful and are godlike in terms of powers, fighting with dark arts and magic and stuff."

"Yes, I noticed that cliché too. So how are you going to break this tradition?"

"King N is different from the others in the way he does not have any unique superpowers. To put it simple, he is more like a mafia big boss; the kind of person who usually sits back and give commands to others."

"I see, so he isn't really the type to come out and fight by himself."

"That's quite true, but that doesn't mean King N is helpless without his men. Unlike most other villains, King N relies on his brains more than strength and power. He is the kind who fights using smart thinking, planning, and tactics rather than muscles, brawls, or any superhuman powers."

"So that's how you're going to break this cliché and use something different! You'll really creative indeed!"

"In fact, the whole organization of Negativities relies on the power of technology rather than supernatural powers and magic."

"I really can't wait to see who is the man behind this!" said MH with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you'll look forward to it!" said Game2002 with a smile.

"Also, what kinds of enemy will the Smashers encounter this time?" asked MH.

"King N has several followers. The 7 of the most powerful ones are called Extremo Negativo. The ones weaker than them don't have particular titles; they're just above average followers."

"Can you give an example on how powerful those seven are?"

"You saw how Bob fight in Those Who Deserve Beatings? Actually, that's not a good example, as he was defeated quite easily by Captain Falcon."

"But then, it could be because Falcon is too strong."

"That may be true, but even so, Bob didn't fight to full extent in that story. He will be returning in this story and this time he will show his true powers. Alongside Bob, there will be a shaman, an undead, a knight, a Pokemon Master, a jester, and a ninja, all of who are really powerful."

"I have another question for you. Which part of the story are you most excited about?"

"That's a hard question you asked there. I don't really know which part I found the most exciting, as every single arc and events will be really exciting!"

"Sorry for asking you such a question, but how about giving an example on how exciting? Like what are some events the Smashers will encounter?"

"I can give some. The Smashers will be on an island infested with dinosaurs, facing against high-tech alien battleships and also entering an alien lair, battling powerful demons of such, and even encounter with legendary Pokemon!"

"That sounds very exciting indeed!"

"Another thing to take note in this story is that there will be possibilities of new members joining the Smashers."

"That's great to hear!"

"However, some of the Smashers will be leaving the team for certain reasons."

"That's not the best news, but as long as you are in charge, I hope things won't go wrong. So basically, they're killed off from the series?"

"Killed off isn't a good word. It's more like they quit being a Smasher and started their own life out there. That doesn't mean you have seen the last of them; he or she may appear in the story from time to time, just not as often as before."

"Another thing I want to know about," said MH. "That is Project Gamfax. I know that it is the Negativities ultimate goal to fill the world with evil, but how exactly does that work?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to spoil a bit about this," replied Game2002. "Gamfax is an evil energy created by King N using a certain artifact. This evil energy will influence its surroundings with evil thoughts and corrupt life forms, turning them evil bit by bit."

"So King N is planning to fill the world with this evil energy and make everyone evil?"

"Correct; in fact, the whole plot of this story is the Smashers going to each world and eliminating the evil energy there and preventing the inhabitants of that world from fully becoming evil."

"Doesn't that mean the inhabitants of those worlds will be against the Smashers and even the Smashers themselves will turn evil?"

"Not exactly… It takes a few days for Gamfax to take effect, so the inhabitants will be in their normal senses by then. How fast you turn evil depends on how near you are to the source of the evil energy. Plus, the Smashers have their own secret weapons that will protect them from turning evil, no matter now near they are to the source."

"And that would be?"

"The Holy Weapons! These legendary weapons of holiness have the power to prevent evil and destroy evil. Therefore, as long as the Smashers are wielding these weapons, their minds will be prevented from becoming corrupted. They must eliminate the source as fast as possible before it takes effect."

"That sounds very cool!" exclaimed MH. "So much for the long talk... Want a drink again?" Then he noticed the bottle of wine missing. "Hey, where'd it go?"

-

Just outside the studio door, Kirby is lying on the floor with a sleepy, red face and a bottle of wine can be seen next to him.

-

"Never mind, I'm not thirsty," said Game2002.

"If you say so," said MH. "I can't come up with any more questions that won't spoil the story. I guess it's about time we end this program. Thank you so much for coming and spending a time with us all, Game2002!"

"I enjoy being here!" said Game2002 as he shook hands with Master Hand.

"Let's give a round of applause to Game2002!" shouted MH, and everyone stood up and cheered for the fan fiction author.

"Thank you very much for your support!" said Game2002 happily. "I will make Rise of the Negativities as good as possible for you all to enjoy!"

"And this also marks the end of Super Special Moments of the Past!" said MH. "I hope you all enjoyed this show! Good-bye, everyone!"

And the scene zooms off towards the distance as the audience stood up and clapped their hands and confetti flew out from everywhere, marking the end of the program.

* * *

THE END

-

-

-

-

Parry flew in from nowhere and landed in the middle of the screen, and said, "So you thought this is the end of the story? Master Hand only said this is the end of the program, not the story! There is something more to read about, so have patience and wait for the next chapter! And Game2002 isn't a robot; he is like the Wizard of Oz, always changing appearance in public, but that's not how he is in real life. **THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET!!!!**"


	7. Bonus Chapter

I originally intended this story to be part of Super Smash Fairy Tales, but forgot to do so. That is why I put it here instead.

**Bonus Chapter: The Elves and the Shoemaker**

* * *

In a town I'm just gonna call it as Unnamed Town, there lived Mario the shoemaker and his wife Peach. Life is really hard for them, as they are very poor people. Mario is a terrible shoemaker and couldn't support their family of two. This is because Mario is a plumber, not a shoemaker. His wife never blamed him for this though.

That night, Mario is trying to make shoe out from the last of the leathers that he has. Peach came to him and said, "You don't have to push yourself into making shoes. After all, you don't have skills."

Mario let out a sad sigh and said, "I'm so sorry, Peachy… I couldn't find-a happiness for you…"

"Don't blame yourself! As long as you are on my side, I'm happy! Now you must be tired; let's go to sleep and continue work tomorrow."

"Good-a idea…" And Mario left the incomplete shoe on the desk and went to bed with Peach.

-

That midnight, the door carefully opened and Young Link poked his head in and took a look around before telling his companions behind him to come in, and so came in the shoemaking elves, even though they're not small—Young Link, Ness, Popo, and Nana.

"Okay, let's help this poor shoemaker make a living with our awesome shoemaking skills!" said YL, and the others quickly told him not to shout to loud. "Sorry…"

"Let's get to work then!" whispered Ness loudly. And so, the elves, or whatever you want to call them since they're not small, began work on finishing the shoe Mario didn't.

-

The next morning, Peach woke up early to make breakfast, but saw a brand new pair of shoes on the desk. "Uh? Where did this shoe come from?"

Then the door opened and Cranky Kong came in with a grumpy face. Peach quickly showed her manners. "Welcome!"

"Ya got some good shoes for a poor old man like me?" said the old ape in a grumpy voice. "The cobblestones out there are bringing pain to me! If it wasn't for that reason, I wouldn't bother coming to a lousy shoe store like this one!" He spotted the new shoes on the desk and asked for that one. "I'll give that one a try."

"But I don't know…"

"Listen to your elders, would you?!"

So Peach helped him put on those shoes. Shortly after putting on the shoes, Cranky began to tremble violently and sweat furiously. "Are you all right, sir?" asked Peach in concern. Suddenly, Cranky jumped up from his seat and tossed his cane away and began dancing around happily. "All right!!!" he shouted. "I feel like I was back in my younger days! Yahoo!!!" He began performing a break dance on the floor while cheering and shouting with joy, leaving Peach standing there with a surprised look on her face. Cranky got back up and offered all his money to her. "Take all my money! You have made an old man proud! I'll give you more if it's not enough!"

"But…"

"I don't need anything else but these shoes! I feel super!!!! YAHOOOOOO!!!!!!!" And then he ran out the store while jumping and dancing around happily.

"What was that all about…?" wondered Peach.

When Mario woke up, Peach told him everything. "Mamamia! How eez that-a possible!" gasped Mario in amazement.

"But it's true! That old guy put on the shoes and became hyperactive and gave us lots of cash!" convinced Peach.

"Whatever… Now we have enough money to buy more stuff-a!"

And so, Mario used these moneys to buy some necessary stuff and also new leathers to make more shoes.

-

That midnight when the couple is asleep, someone came to the door again, but found the door to be locked this time. Then a sword stabbed into the door from outside and began cutting a perfect square until it became a mini door, and the shoemaking elves came in from the new door.

"Okay, let us do the same thing again!" said YL. "We must help these poor people until they are rich enough to support themselves!"

And the others motioned him to be quiet. "Shhhhhhh!!!!!"

-

The next morning, Peach woke up early and saw two pairs of new shoes this time! "Again?!" And also a mended door.

Then the door opened and Zelda came in. "I'm here to buy new shoes for a dance party I'm going tonight. Do you have any good ones for dancing?"

"Um… How about this?" Peach held up one of the shoes.

"This one looks good! I'll give it a try." So Zelda allowed Peach to put on these shoes for her. After putting on the shoes, Zelda got up and began dancing gracefully around the room.

"Wow! It happened again!" exclaimed Peach.

"These shoes are awesome! I feel like a fairy dancing in the air!" said Zelda happily while doing a spin. "I'll take these! How much do they cost?"

After accepting the cash, Zelda left while dancing happily, and shortly after, Luigi came in. "I saw the girl really happy with her new shoes," he said. "I wanted a new pair, and so I came. That one has a pretty neat design! I'll give it a try!" So Peach got him the shoes.

After putting it on, Luigi stood up and acted as if he became very brave. "I feel courage flowing into me! I feel like I'm ready to take on the world!" He got out his wallet and took out a thousand dollar and handed it to Peach. "Take all my money! All I need now are these shoes and I'm ready!"

"It's not that expensive!" Peach told him, but Luigi had already marched out the store while shouting how he is the bravest man in the world.

And so Peach told this to Mario after he woke up. Afterwards, Mario used this money to buy more stuffs.

-

That night, the same thing happened again, so I'm not gonna bother repeating the whole thing.

-

To make a long story short, the shoemakers became very well known and famous due to their magical shoes that change people's lives. It is even reported onto the news!

"We are now reporting a special news to you about the magical shoes of Mario's shoe store!" reported Talko. "His shoes make you feel like a whole new guy! Let's interview some of these people who bought their shoes!"

The scene switches to Reed. "Ever since I bought their shoes, I graduated from college and found a great job with high amount of salary!"

The scene switches to Captain Falcon. "These new shoes made me win every single F-Zero Race!"

The scene switches to Falco. "After wearing these shoes, I became popular among girls!"

The scene switches to Bon Clay. "I became the greatest okama ballerina in the world after buying their shoes! I'm so happy I could cry! How swanderful!"

-

A mafia leader known as Ganondorf saw everything on TV. "It would be good to have such a shoemaker making these kinds of shoes for me!" he thought. "I'm going to bribe them to work under me for their rest of their lives!"

-

Back in the shoe store…

Mario and Peach are enjoying a wonderful dinner while having a conversation. "It seems that someone has been secretly helping us every night with these shoes," said Peach.

"That explanation makes sense," replied Mario. "Someday, we must-a find-a out who eez helping us."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek barged in. "Who are you?!" asked Mario.

"We come from Ganondorf," replied Mr. 3.

"Isn't that da name of da mafia boss?! What-a does he want-a with us?"

"Ganondorf saw your ability to make extraordinary shoes, so he wants you to become his personal shoemaker and only make shoes for him."

"I cannot-a do that-a! Shoes are not-a only for him! Eef I am gone, who will make-a shoes for da public?" Mario said this so that he can hide the fact he didn't made these shoes and he sucks at making one.

"Ganondorf doesn't care about people out there. If you want to reason with him, then come with us first. But before that, I would like to try some of your shoes to see if they really are magical."

So Peach got the duo two pairs of shoes in fear.

"Sometimes I worry about myself being a bit to thin," said Mr. 3. "Maybe this shoe will help me become fit!"

"I wish to become taller," said Ms. GW.

When they put on the shoes, Mr. 3 suddenly became really fat and Ms. GW became so tall that she hit the ceiling. "Oi!!! This isn't how I want it to be!!!" said a really fat Mr. 3.

"I don't want to be this tall!" cried a really tall Ms. GW.

They tried to take the shoe off, but can't, so they ran out of the store while screaming for help. "That was scary…" said Peach.

"But-a at least they're gone," said Mario.

Unknown to them, the shoemaking elves had seen everything from outside the window. "We must help the couple," said YL.

"Right! Let's go to Ganondorf's hideout and make sure that he'll never mess with them again!" said Ness.

-

The next morning, Ganondorf got up and is going out for a walk, so he put on his shoes. But the moment he did, he automatically got up and began doing the hokey pokey uncontrollably. "Hey! What is happening to me?! This must be the work of that shoemaker! He's trying to get even with me!" He tried to but cannot take off the shoes.

So he sent an assassin (played by the same one in 10 Lives Apartment remake) to go get Mario.

-

Peach is outside the store sweeping the ground, and then the assassin showed up next to her. "Where is Mario?" asked the assassin while pointing a gun at her.

"Uh… What do you want?" asked Peach in fear.

"You dare mess with our boss! Bring me Mario or die!"

The elves are watching from around the corner. "We must help Peach!" said YL.

"But if we get seen by people, we will lose our powers to make magical shoes forever!" said Popo.

"But we can't let Peach die like that!" said Nana.

"We have no choice now!" said Ness.

So the elves charged out from their hiding place and rushed to the assassin's shoes and worked on it. "Hey! What are you kids doing?!" asked the assassin. When they're done, the assassin suddenly ran off at high speed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I CAN'T CONTORL MY FEET!!!!!! HELP!!!!!"

Peach turned to look at the elves and thanked them. The moment she looked at them, the elves gave off a bright flash and then it seemed as if nothing happened. "Who are you guys?" asked Peach.

"It's like this…" said YL with a sigh, and he explained everything to her.

-

Ever since that day, the elves began working in Mario's shoe store and even taught him how to make good shoes. The elves no longer can make shoes of magical powers, but their shoe qualities are still as good. Therefore, the shoe store still managed to earn well and remain popular among people.

The couple and the elves live happily ever after.

-

As for Ganondorf, he's still doing the hokey pokey.

* * *

_THE END _

_- _

_- _

Not!

Parry showed up and said, "It's not over yet. There is still one more chapter."


	8. Final Chapter

This is the real final chapter!

**Final Chapter**

* * *

This chapter began from where In Angel Land left off…

"The Ancient? You mean Omega of the 4 Abominations?" asked Roy in surprise when Snake mentioned The Ancient.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know whether he or Shinryu is stronger, since they both are in the same league," said Snake.

"That is a tough question you asked there," said Mewtwo. "Shinryu and Omega are recognized by the world as the most powerful beasts to exist. A fight between them may very well end up in a tie."

"I always heard about the 4 Abominations," said Yoshi. "How exactly powerful are they?"

"And what exactly are the 4 Abominations?" asked Pit. "I did hear about of this term before, but never really know what it really is."

"The 4 Abominations are four of the most powerful beings in the world, just like Mewtwo said," explained Fox.

"But that's not just it," added Samus. "The 4 Abominations are part of the 3 Powers of Tooneria."

"Shinryu and Omega, along with the infamous Godzilla," said Mewtwo, "are three of the monsters belonging to the 4 Abominations. If all four of them run loose, they may very well destroy the entire world."

"That's so scary…" said Yoshi while trembling at the thought of it.

"Godzilla… That monster was so scary…" said Popo as he remembered their encounter with the monster in Tokyo.

"Only the remaining two powers, the Shichibukai, also called 7 Armed Seas, and the 3 Espers of Justice, are able to stand up against them. These 3 Powers must be kept in balance at all times, or else peace will shatter."

"You mean supervillains we fought in the past aren't enough to mess up the world already?" asked Kirby.

Mewtwo gave him a serious look. "The destruction that these 3 Powers can cause is even worse than what they can do! Be happy that we are fighting enemies of our league rather than them!"

"Just when I thought the whole battle with the Darkling is more than enough…" said Peach in awe.

"There has been no recent activities nor has there been any news on Omega and Shinryu, so their status as of now are unknown. Godzilla is perhaps the only worry that the world must face, since his status is unpredictable."

"What is the fourth one?" asked Popo.

Mewtwo gave him an eye and said, "I'm sure most you have heard of the fourth one. His name is pretty well known throughout the world. He is said to be the strongest man in the world."

"The Ancient, The Most Powerful Dragon, King of Monsters, Strongest Man in the World…" Ness said to himself. "Cool nicknames!"

"You know Crocodile, right?" asked Roy. "He was also one of the Shichibukai, and I defeated him! That means I have the strength of the 3 Powers!"

"Don't be too cocky," Mewtwo told him. "Crocodile is probably the weakest of the Shichibukai. The rest are said to be far more powerful than him. You are like a grasshopper compared to them."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!"

"You are overestimating yourself too much! I admit; even with my power psychic skills, I am not confident enough to face the 3 Powers…"

"Indeed, they have powers beyond human imaginations," said Fox. "7 Armed Seas, 3 Espers of Justice, and 4 Abominations…"

* * *

THE END

For real

The mentioning of the 3 Powers of Tooneria must be an exciting thing for you. I cannot assure you that the 3 Powers will play a role or not in Rise of the Negativities. However, they will eventually be revealed little by little. But One Piece fans should know who are all the Shichibukai are already. The other powers are made up by me, but the members are definitely **NOT** my OC.


End file.
